


Devils Don't Fly (So Don't Expect Me not to Fall)

by tisfan



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Daisy Johnson expected a lot of things...... dying wasn't one of them





	Devils Don't Fly (So Don't Expect Me not to Fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



There were lots of things Agent Daisy Johnson expected out of her life. She was a SHIELD agent, so she’d expected to lose friends (like Lincoln and Tripp) and co-workers (Victoria Hand and Izzy Hartley). She expected to be betrayed (Grant Ward, Leo Fitz).

She lost people all the time and she couldn’t seem to harden her heart to it.

What she didn’t expect was that she would die.

In a general sense, she knew it, the way all living creatures understood that they were mortal, that they would die.

But most of the time, the belief really wasn’t there-- like the whole world would come to a maddening stop before _Daisy Johnson_ would stop existing.

She wasn’t entirely sure how it happened; they’d been fighting with a powered person -- not an Inhuman, so far as they knew -- and that person had used their powers against Daisy.

There hadn’t been any pain. Which was strange. If Daisy had to sit down and decide what death would be like, she’d have said painful as nearly the first option. She’d watched dozens, maybe even hundreds of people get ripped away from their lives, and she was pretty sure pain was what most people had felt.

Or fear. Death would be terrifying.

That didn’t seem to be the case either.

In fact, Daisy wasn’t entirely sure how she knew she was dead, except that she just knew.

Without that knowledge, she might have thought she was in a hospital, or maybe just laying down somewhere pale and white. A little bit cold. She was wearing her uniform-armor, that she’d died in.

She sat up, and there didn’t seem to be a bed. More like some sort of platform that she had to get down from.

There was nothing she could see in any direction, just white, rolling mist. Even the ground was white. Solid under her feet and fingers, but there wasn’t anything… there. She couldn’t really tell what the ground was made up of.

Strange.

She picked a direction and started walking, almost a compulsion to see what was there. When walking didn’t make any change, she walked faster, until she was running, racing, flat out hauling ass.

She didn’t get tired.

She didn’t get winded.

If it wasn’t so weird and utterly empty, it might have been fun, being able to run just for the sake of running.

“Hello?”

“Hey girlfriend,” a familiar voice said. “You lost?”

Daisy skidded to a halt, nearly running over the man in the black leather jacket. And then she kept moving, throwing her arms around him. “Robbie!”

“The one and only. Miss me?”

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed, nodding her head and wiping at her eyes where they started to spill over. “Where have you been, you saved us from Aida and then you just disappeared--”

“Lots of adventures, girl,” Robbie said. “I got special permission to come… escort you home.”

“Did I die? Did I really die? Are you dead--”

“I died a long time ago,” Robbie reminded her. “And the Ghost Rider brought me back. And yeah, you died. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t-- I have so much to do,” Daisy said, and she looked back over her shoulder, like she expected to see the mortal realm somewhere behind her. “Isn’t there something you can do?”

For an instant, Robbie’s eyes blazed, one green, one orange. “You know what the only other option is. Do you really want that?”

Daisy reached out a hand and touched his face, as always, surprised by how human he felt. Just as human as she was; an inhuman weapon made by the Kree. “I want--”

“You only get one wish, Daisy,” Robbie cautioned her. “You can’t shake the devil’s hand and say you’re only kidding.”

“I want to be with you.”

Robbie gave her that half-sly, half-cocksure grin. “Okay, then, girl. Let’s go make a deal with the devil.”


End file.
